Islands, and Exotic Plants, and Weird Handshakes
by Ann Callihan
Summary: Princess Marissa Satin Callieen of the Island Country Costi Flo (or informally known as Mari) is the second generation to this new country. Once an island providence of the Philippine Islands civil war broke out causing the Filipino government to give up on a lost cause and cut their losses. Now she comes to Tokyo to study under her father's old master, only to meet her new master.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction by Ann Callihan

I do not own the characters of _Ouran High School Host Club_.

Only Marissa do I own.

"I always listen to movie soundtracks while writing. Let's out the best in us all." –Ann Callihan

First Meeting

Mellow chatter clacked through the out-door market area around the underclass neighborhood. Different sort of farmers, housewives, and even children yelled out attention of their pottery, knickknacks, and foods stuff. Sways of gentle breezes gusted from north, a sign of rain to come. Dogs padded around feet nipping at bare legs begging for scraps of meat. Amidst the atmosphere was a sweet sort of sound echoing from the kind soul strumming away. Tanned faces wore genuine smiles as they walked about.

I walked in my set rhythm observing the strangely decorated glass from one particularly obscure booth. Mister who manned the station kept close watch of me, checking my simple clothes for a chance of elegance. I chuckled pulling up the black and blue kitten cup. Such a strange fetish. Placing the object down and waving farewell to the man I turned. Instead of a simple step forward a wall of white warmth met me. Blinking quietly in response, while forgetting my language, I recollected myself.

Once I could turn my head upward another expression met mine. Though this one lacked apology and rather overpowered in the terrifying market. The redheaded boy just parted his lips as adrenaline blurted out an excuse. "Pardon, I am rushed." Though I was far from just. With a quick turn of heel I was away from the stern glare and now briskly rushing towards my destination of the day. I would be an hour early at this rate. No bother on my end however, I held a great dislike of grand entrances.

**: : :**

"Whoa…" I let out a small gasp at the grand building before me. Hidden behind a grove of pink sakura trees a large traditional structure sat against the mountain side. The building appeared several stories high with multiple beautifully stained windows. Tiled roof tops curved up on the corners, a large grand gate at the front entrance. With my breath officially taken away I began my trek up to the door, short in distant, but miles in mind. Shakily I lifted my fist to pull on the door handle. Could my father really had trained in a place such as this?

After a moment the door swings open by a young looking man with long blond hair up in a ponytail. With little explanation I entered the mansion. "Princess Marissa!" Following me, the servant who opened the door, called out in a mixture of dismay and confusion. "We were not expecting you for another hour at least!" Hoping to calm the nerves of the male I mumbled out my response quickly.

"No worries, I dislike royal entrances." This however seem to lack in effectiveness as the male rushed after me. Other servants- all male may I add- turned from their current activities at the commotion. Awkward gasps followed me as I walked with the flabbergasted man. He continued on with his stammering explaining how my room was not finished. "Then I shall train." I turned to face the servant- to his surprise.

"B-But Young Master has yet to have returned from his school. Today he had a club activity and he was going to walk home afterwards." Standing stone still I once again forgot my language and merely looked straight forward. With a quick breath of air I swooped my torso down while pulling my arms up behind me. An expression usually reserved for apologies to the highest of respects. More heads turned starring at the scene before them. A princess, bowing strangely to a most lowly servant, something none knew how to react to.

Only the gentle hand on my shoulder pulled me from my fearful stance. "Mari…" Another male, older than all the rest, spoke my name sweetly. "No need for such displays around here. You are the eldest of Soma, practically family." Quickly I glanced around myself seeing the other servants listening with the utmost respect. This man, he must be the Hard Master, Big Brother as they called him, according to my father. "Here you shall be called as a sister, Sister Marissa."

A light breath escaped my lips as I became more relieved with this situation. Perhaps father had explained my strong dislike of formality. Hard Master smiled, his short stature meeting mine almost exactly. Another man walked up behind the master, much taller and redheaded. "Ah! Young master, we apologize for the lack of your entrance! You see, Princess- I mean Sister Marissa has arrived early." Everyone was so busy listening to hard master speak to me, and about me, that they had all left their jobs, including the welcoming of the young master.

A curly smile twisted onto Hard Master's face as he pulled me towards his heir, and pushed his heir towards me. In the moment of things I had lost balance, as the carpet beneath my feet shifted, and I fell forward against the redheaded male. I yelped out, embarrassingly really, and anticipated the next moment of harsh contact. Only none came. Fluttering my eyes open I noticed the grip on my wrist and shoulder. And his eyes, locked with my own.

The hazel orbs stared into mine annoyingly, but hints of curiosity and embarrassment shown through his thick shell. A light crimson flushed onto his cheeks as we assorted ourselves. Only silence could be heard, and I may be wrong, but I believe I saw the servants and Hard Master watch wide-eyed at our encounter. "Kasanoda, this is Marissa." Eventually Hard Master stepped in to introduce us. I bowed shortly with my fists closed together, another moment of language forgotten. Taking a short step back I glanced up at the male before me, and couldn't help but to laugh at the obscurity.

Taken aback by my reaction Kasanoda-senpai's expression lacked, becoming softer than a plush bathrobe. One of his strong hands lifted to his head brushing back his red bangs in perplexed astonishment. The curiosity I had sensed earlier appeared stronger, even to the point of his scowl receding into a stern stare. Staring up at the tall male, as he was another head higher than me, I smile and greet him. "Seems like déjà vu." I grin while gripping onto the strap of my shoulder bag.

At first Kasanoda-senpai remained non-reactive. After a moments time he chuckled softly nodding his head to my words. "I meant to apologize, for earlier I mean." Now his gaze was completely soft, a small sheepish smile curved his thin lips upwards as he spoke with me. Again the heavy weight of the servants stares pounding into my back returns to my shoulders as I hear a small gasp escape one of them. What was with this clan?

I waved my hand curtly and tilted my head down-ways. Remembering my language I spoke up softly. "Ah, it is fine, I was merely shocked. Nothing to feel sorry for." Another smile, more outgoing appears on his lips as he bends down slightly to take my free hand. Gently the red-head brings my hand into both of his own, clasping my skin against his own warm hands. To another the gesture would appear simplistic at best. For me, however, a great sense of relief and serenity engulfed my being. Even I could feel my eyes lighten, my shoulders stand straighter, my chin lift. "You…" I couldn't finish my words I was so impressed and surprised.

"Don't give me credit, my father thought I should learn a bit about your history." Shyly he glanced down another light crimson covering his cheeks. Another laugh escaped me as I nodded my head at his words. Feeling accomplished with my response, the male continued on. "Really interesting, a few of the books I read explained how the wild plants there can't be found naturally anywhere else. Is that true? And the plants, some can change your eye color through ingestion!" His tone picked up at the thought of the plants on my home island. With his increased excitement the redhead gripped my hands with a quick squeeze reminding me of his skin against mine.

With a clear of my throat Kasanoda realized his presence and released me with a bashful chuckle. Before I could speak to assure no harm a voice came from behind us amidst the crowd leering over us. "Kasanoda! How can you be so rude as to not show her where her room is! Now go, child, go!" A firm palm forced me forward in sync with Kasanoda-senpai as we sprawled forward a few feet. Behind us I could make out the sound of quick shuffling and others shushing someone.

Together we walked quietly, the tall redhead keeping his gaze far from my eyes. With each step through the different hallways and up the stairs I was even more in awe with the architecture of the building. Really, I felt as if I was a princess! Suddenly the boy came to a stop and pointed towards a small sliding door. With little words he opened the entrance into a lavish bedroom. "This is your bedroom, I am just down the hall if you need anything." Avoiding my gaze Kasanoda-senpai explained the place I would be sleeping in. Equipped with a kings bed and all the clothes I would need for school, including a full bath that had mirrors along all the walls, even the most stingy would fall for this room.

After he had finished his duty Kasanoda-senpai turned to leave the room, but stopped at my call. "Kasanoda-senpai, that is what I should address you as, correct?" Unsure with what to do with my hands I grabbed hold of my side braid following the weaved strands with my index finger. The black strands felt like silk under my nervous hands.

"Yes?" He answered without turning around. His hand rested against the door handle anticipating the turn for escape. His body remained stiff as he stood awaiting my request.

Unsure how to explain I puffed my cheeks out and narrowed my eyebrows down. Finally I came up with a jumbled mess of words. "I can take you, you know. The Island isn't that big to me, I probably know the exact location of everything. If you want." Anxiety crawled up my spine as I turn my head sideways looking aloof.

His feet shuffled against the wooden flooring as he turned to face me. "You're nervous. And not sure what to say." At the movement of my head sharply turning to face his own the redhead chuckled. "I read a lot about your country." His eyes fell to the ground as another blush formed on his cheeks.

"And you are unconfident with yourself, embarrassed for your overexcitement from before. Is this the first time you've met a princess? No, this is the first time that you've had to actually deal with a person of high importance so much. And you're expression, something you are unsure how to control. Don't worry, I was frightened at first. But the curiosity in your eyes shines too bright for me." I smiled, took a step forward, and grabbed hold of both his hands. I held his left in my right, then placed his right over my right and my left over his left.

"Another greeting?" His eyes focused down on our intertwined hands, perplexed by my actions. A shake of my head answered him no before I explained further.

"A blessing of care, or rather wish of good life, something that is difficult to explain with words, in a way that you want to help the person. But when there are no words…" I squeezed his hands gently and smiled slightly. "We are now like siblings, Kasanoda-senpai, I do not wish for you to be intimidated by me. I am nothing like the rich here, no, not at all."

In that moment we both became natural around each other. Slowly, with time, Kasanoda-senpai's terrible glare became softer, to the point of a blank stare forward, that only I could really interpret. Of course his extreme expressions always were somewhat frightful. But, that didn't matter. We understood how we were. Not how our class was, or our clothes or home, but how _we_ were.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction by Ann Callihan

I do not own the characters of _Ouran High School Host Club_.

Only Marissa do I own.

"Nothing's better than an all-nighter with Pandora in the background." –Ann Callihan

Introduction to Ouran

Cracks of light gleamed through the blinds stirring me from my unsettling sleep. Wrapped in the white sheets thoroughly, I fought with the bedspread for my escape as I tumbled out of the bed. Eventually I won, being able to trudge into my bathroom only to face myself- three times. A reflection stuck her tongue out at me as I did in return, scowling at my bed-ridden hair.

Quickly, in a rather mad dash, I braided my long black hair down my back and washed my face. After performing the other needed morning functions I turned back into my bedroom to discover my dress had been laid out for me. At least they weren't going to try and help me change. I smirked lightly at the thought- all the servants, in fact everyone but me and Hard Master's wife, were males.

"Oh, Princess!" The servant at my door gasped lightly as I walked from my room. Quickly I turned expecting something to be wrong. This boy was younger than most of the other servants, but still a few good years older than me. He wore his long blond hair up in a simple pony tail, his face white with shock.

"Is there a problem?" I inquired tilting my head down slightly while kicking my left foot against my ankle. A momentary silence passed between the two of us as the man gapped at me. For a second his eyes followed my shape, then speedily flicked back to meet my own dark orbs.

A small clamor came from down the hall as a group of servants came from their morning duties. Rather than stand awkwardly in the way I bowed softly to the blond servant mumbling a quick excuse. As I turned my ears pricked at the sound of my name, but I was too rushed to over think such things.

Upon entering the kitchen area I acknowledged the staff and grabbed myself an apple, only to be declined the simple commoner food. Before I could protest I was quickly swept out into the vast dining room. Soon I found myself to be alone once again. A small sigh escaped my lips as I stood for a moment. Quickly I took my seat and pulled out my phone. Normally I don't ever use my phone, as on my home island a phone is unnecessary when you can just run a mile and get to town, let alone the other homes.

"Two new messages?" I cocked my head at the phone screen selecting the little mail button in the bottom corner. First was a number I did not recognize, the message stated something odd, about a large company that wished to welcome me into Tokyo. "Ootori." I tried to pronounce the name, coming out unsuccessful with an odd "Owi-tor-i." Shrugging I saved the number in my contact list just in case something would come up again.

Guess being a princess causes for some commotion. My second was from my father. Instantly a warm smile floods my lips as I read over his grammatically erroneous text message. Because I was trying to use Japanese more than Tagalog, my father, who _once _was fluent attempted to send me a text in Japanese.

"You're already out." Kasanoda-senpai slid open the door walking to my side carefully. Each of his steps seemed almost predetermined. His uniform was messy, the tie left hanging loosely from his neck, and the collar flipped up while his jacket remained unbuttoned. As I stared the boy turned away, a small hint a red creeping onto his ears, or perhaps that was his hair. Just like yesterday he wore his long hair up, bangs half down just obscuring his face.

After a moment I averted my gaze and looked back down at my phone. The screen had gone black, as I had no touched it for a deal of time. Would I be rude to respond to the texts right now, in front of Kasanoda-senpai? Or would I be rude to wait longer? Suddenly a question formed in my mind. Though I had not been thinking this over of the day, last night I know I was quiet perplexed with this problem. I turned swiftly, calling out to Kasanoda-senpai, a little loud for my voice, nearly causing the boy to fall back at his seat.

"What?" He turned at my wide eyed. I had grabbed hold of his shoulder in recoil to his flailing. Softly I left go and turned face. My head tilted to the side, my forefinger tapping at the table rhythmically. My legs crossed at the ankles and I sighed softly.

"Mmm, well, this seems dumb to ask now, after only knowing you for a day, but I don't really understand some of the cultural things here…"My hand waved around with my words, as if playing a small dance. While I spoke the stare of his softened eyes lingered on my side. His weight shifted beside me as he placed his hands on the table. "But, I was wondering, if I could call you by your first name?"

The male shrugged beside me, folding his arms promptly at my words. He ducked his head down slightly as he spoke softly to my request. "Well you outrank me, you can call me anything you want, Princess." My face recoiled at the title, really I wasn't a princess. Princess' have fancy dresses and impossibly perfect faces and wealth beyond imagination and Princes to come sweep them off their feet. I just have my father and some friends. My island may be small, and maybe not as rich as most countries, but my island sees me as _me_. Not something unattainable.

"I am no such thing, you know this. And asking for permission makes me feel more…" My words faded as I tried to sum my emotions up in a way I would not insult him. In response my body forgot language and I lifted my left hand appearing to hold an orb just as large as my hand, my fingers curved around the imaginary glass. Then, as if I threw the fake object, my wrist flicked forward while my elbow remained glued to the woodened table.

A hearty laugh bursts from the male beside me at my complex face and odd movement. "Okay, okay, I give you permission." He lifted his finger wagging the digit before my nose. "But, on one condition." I nodded my head eagerly. "No calling me senpai, it's weird, you're my same age."

I pouted, knowing that he was in a sense my superior when we trained. I tapped my chin despite the cliché of the movement. Quickly I come up with a secondary offer. "How about I only call you senpai when you train me, because you are, my senpai that is, in that department." I tilted my head down slightly looking up into his glazed auburn eyes.

Ritsu pursed his lips, a dark shade coming over his eyes. After a moment of studying me the male threw his arms up in surrender. "Okay, but only then, Mari." He glanced over at me quickly, a small smirk forming on his lips. Suddenly a whole line of servants entered before I could say anything else to Kasanoda. Each of the men carried a platter filled with some sort of breakfast type meal. My heart sank as I could not find any simple fruits on the different dishes.

As the waiters left us, going to eat in the kitchen, I glanced around, finding nothing of my tastes. "I'll be back…" I mumble softly as shuffled from my spot towards the door. Kasanoda nodded his head; the sound of feet against wood grew just as I left the room. Perhaps his parents were coming in to eat with him.

As I pushed the door into the kitchen opened with subtle chatter running up the crowded room out the open window. Some of the men sat at the small table by the window, making small talk between bites. Another group stood at the sink working on washing all the dishes they had used to cook the breakfast feast outside. The rest spread across the room, eating and conversing with another, all smiling. That is until someone noticed me starring.

"Princess!" All commotion froze as eyes turned my way. I pulled my lips back before quickly looking downwards. My hands found their way to my long braid as I regained my composure. I had only wanted a normal apple… Finally someone stepped up, the same man from the day before, who opened the door for me. "Is there a problem princess?"

I blinked lightly at his question, suddenly I felt short while looking up at him. I had rushed in so quickly I had not really seen how tall he was. In fact, looking around almost all the workers were taller than me. "Oh, I was just wondering if I could have an apple. Just an apple." More silence commenced as they stared at me as if my words were jumping on my head.

"Does the food out there not please you?" Another man, one who wore his long hair down simply, asked. I lifted my hand gently to answer him, only for another voice to ring in my ears.

"There is apple cobbler, most say that is not breakfast, but it is sweet for the mornings." This time the voice came from the small table, his face was obscured until the ring of men parted giving my full view. He was older, wearing a black beard and graying hair. My mouth hung open as I stumbled to make out words to explain.

"Hey guys, stop, she can barely speak." The first man who greeted me waved the others off. "I'll help the Princess-"

"Mari." I stood, starring down at my feet, my arms hanging beside my waist, but never touching my side. Tightly my fists clutched together as I narrowed my eyes. "Mari." I repeated once again. "Don't call me Princess, the Princess, or Princess Mari, I am just Mari." The room weighted heavily on all our shoulders, pushing a few down. Those that knew a little about my heritage backed up slowly at my stance.

"Mari, I'll help you, Mari." The man swallowed heartily taking back his previous statement. In a swift movement I crossed my arms and tilted my head. Watching while he moved the male walked over to the fridge pulling out a shiny red apple. "This is what you want?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Only nodding in response the man threw me the fruit, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you." I turned away hesitatively. What was that smile for? As I exited the room a sudden feeling a warmth over came me. I lifted my head upwards, leaving my mouth half-open before uttering a word. A swift figure pulled me by my arm, a tight hold but nothing hostile.

Instead of asking any questions I went along with my surroundings. The red hair whipping before my face told me I was in safe hands. "We got to hurry! I lost track of time, the school is going to start in twenty minutes!" Ritsu frantically lead me out of the grand home pushing us both into a sleek black car. "Hurry Rayu!" The redhead commanded his driver.

"Ritsu, we have twenty minutes, right? So what's the hurry?" Once I was buckled in I turned to the male. His uniform remained a mess as he hurried at his seat belt. Spastically the male glanced at me, his worry in a grand expression of darkness and leer painted on his face.

"Err, well…" Kasanoda ruffled his hair slightly while turning to look out the window. Carefully the ginger hid his face with the excuse of something interesting outside. "Traffic gets really bad in Tokyo, even if we are just a ten minutes away. And…" With his next words red started to creep on his ear tips. "I wanted to give you a quick tour of campus."

Nothing but a smile held on my face as I chuckled. My arms loosened sitting peacefully on my lap. Bliss overcame me as I looked out the tinted car window. Tokyo had something close to wonders compared to my island home for sure.

"Ep!" I let out a shill surprise as my thigh vibrated along with my bag. While trying to push away a growing blush I dug through the different pockets trying to find the source of my sudden disharmony. My phone! I held the slick black object up, terror instantly filling my whitening face. "Oh dear, that's so dumb of me!"

I sat there gaping shaking my hands back and forth while the electrical device sat on my lap. In curiosity Ritsu leaned over, placing his arm against my door side to prop himself in place. With head hovered beside my cheek as he starred down at the black smart phone. "Hmm? This is from the Ootori family, wow, got connections?" He chuckled at me while reading on with the text.

"Ahh! I meant to reply to them a half hour ago! What do I do now?" I turned my head, to face him, a simple gesture really. Until I forgot how close he really was to me. Our noses made contact, officially knowing more than any nose needs to know about another nose. Both our faces flushed, neither of us really knowing what to do.

"Wah!" Our bodies crashed forward together, him landing above me, just barely hovering as he was held up by the safety belt. I turned from under him, now propped up against the window tightly. Our eyes widened as adrenaline and hormones blasted through our system. Sure Ritsu was a cute guy, and sure maybe up close he could be called really, _really _cute. But the spinning car that now seemed like a death trap held bay to any other emotions than utter fear.

"Are you two okay?" The driver craned his head back to check on us. An apologetic expression filled his face as he explained. "A car nearly hit us, I had to swerve away, but we ended up off road." A groan followed soon after as Kasanoda sighed heavily.

"Looks like we'll be a little late today." He glanced down, a sad smile gleaming through his eyes. "Sorry, Mari. What a way to put a dent in your first day." As he untangled himself from the rubik-cube like seatbelt I smiled at the strange situation. My phone was clutched in my hand tightly, I was even hearing voices. Wait- voices?

Quickly I brought the phone up to my head. "H-Hello?" I spoke out shyly. Quickly I caught a glance down at the now light-up screen. The name I had entered this morning flashed into my eyes as I gasped lightly at my clumsy act. How could I be so carefree? How much had they heard? Readjusting my view I could read the time to been just under a minute. I exhaled swiftly before bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Princess Mari, correct?" A deep, but somewhat smoothing, voice came from my speaker. Chills ran down my spine as I listened to the mischievously caring sound. The man sounded younger than I had expected, in fact, he almost sounded around my age. "You called, but there seemed to be a bit of a ruckus." He continued explaining his view of the situation.

As I staggered out of the car I held to the phone dearly, clinging to it as it was my life. "Ah, yes, well. Funny you say, I had just opened your message you sent me, and well, the driver you see-" My words fumbled over another. Even in person I was a terrible speaker! Now I could barely remember how to structure a sentence in Japanese! "We nearly were hit, but instead ended up in this road side gutter. I guess we are close to the school…" My voice faded as I took in my surroundings. The road we landed in appeared to be a bottle neck into a single road lined with uniform decorations enough to shame an emperor.

"Oh my," The male sounded the least bit surprised, or even worried. In a sense a hint of happiness echoed from the man. "That sounds tragic. Shall I send an escort to come fetch you? It would only take a few moments." Kasanoda glanced over to me, as we were now standing beside the undamaged, but stuck car. We two exchanged glances speaking in blinks and movements of eyebrows before we came to a conclusion.

"Well, I'm sure that the tow will be here soon, Rayu has already begun to call them." I smiled, forcing the cheerful ignorance through the phone line to his ear. Kasanoda nodded his head approvingly, something about this scenario seemed off. Why would a total stranger, who I don't even know how he got my phone number, offer me help? Is that even legal? I narrowed my eyes slightly at my thoughts. All this trouble began to bother me, as my mind began to pinch tightly against my forehead.

Taking my polite decline and throwing it out the window, the male chuckled through the receiver. The mischievous sound caught me so off I forgot to even listen to his next words. My mind repeated the sound, wishing that his body was before my so I could match his stance to his voice. After a momentary silence I clicked back asking what he had said last. "I have called a school worker to go fetch you, and I will meet you in the lobby for your tour. You will get here on time, but the tour will go into your first class. I will see you then." Quickly the man hung up leaving me in a state of stammer.

"What did he say, Mari?" The redhead before me took another step closer to me. The driver watched us, switching his attention between our conversation and the voice in his own phone. Rubbing my silk covered arms I muttered a few things, incomprehensible to all but me. The phone found its way into my bag, Kasanoda being kind enough to have grabbed it from the car when he exited.

After I gathered my breath I looked down the twisting road, seeing a sleek black car round the corner. "He sent help." I mumbled turning towards Kasanoda. "Ritsu…?" I questioned burrowing my eyebrows together. "That was a student, wasn't it?" Slightly more aware and less numbed I focused on his expression, seeing no attempt to hide the disdainful scorn.

A minute later and we were at the school entrance. I gaped at the royal design, how intricate each detail as, from the smallest flower to the largest of buildings. Everything was beautiful beyond comprehension. The school was separated into three separate buildings, each mirroring a palace of Europe. A school official, someone dressed in a simple, yet genuine, uniform smiled kindly to me and Ritsu as they held open the side door for us. Careful not to trip on my dress I walked forward, taking tentative steps towards the buildings. I looked up towards the tops, circling myself to see each separate building. "Wow…" I gasped lightly. Everything seemed even more amazing up close.

"Miss Callieen, Mr. Kyoya Ootori is waiting for you past the door." The escort scooped his head slightly, as if nudging me towards the grand building. A defining chime rang through the school yard, causing Ritsu to jump up unexpectedly. The escort now turned to the nervous redhead giving him instruction to go to attendance for his pass to enter first class late.

Before leaving he glanced back at me, a worried expression filling his face. He frowned promptly, then lifted his right hand to wave goodbye. "I'll see you at lunch. Have a good day." A forced smile curved his lips up. I smiled somberly at the male. His wishes to give me a tour were diminished, but I was no less happy with him. To reassure his confidence I grabbed hold of his hand, turning the boy to face me, then pulled him towards me, as if to hug, but left our arms out to the side, and our bodies side by side.

"That means Farewell, to the ones we consider most important." I backed up dropping his hand smiling innocently. A soft shade of red covered his cheeks as he grinned back at me. Now in a happier mood Ritsu left heading to his destination. Now I was left to meet this Ootori.

I carefully opened the door half expecting a complete creep to jump from the shadows and tackle me. Rather a strange boy, I faced a handsome, tall, young man. He turned from his place at the counter to greet me, his dazzling smile sending chills down my spine. Though his face read one emotion, his body said another. Immediately I stopped, narrowing my eyes. Forgetting language I half backed up, leaving only the balls of my feet on the ground, my hands appearing the drape beside my sides loosely while they actually were quiet tense.

His body language was terrible, destructive, and sinister. Who was this 'Ootori?' He walked towards me unwavering in pace, holding out a hand of welcome. He bowed kindly to me, though his movements were _too _smooth. Once we were face to face I noticed the clipboard he held so dearly to his side. Obsessive, confident, only in his own interest… His personality screamed at me. Would everyone here be like this?

"Welcome to Ouran, Princess Marissa."


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction by Ann Callihan

I do not own the characters of _Ouran High School Host Club_.

Only Marissa do I own.

"Opinions are meant to be argued." –Ann Callihan

Rest of the Pack

"And here, is music room three." The thin third year smiled as he gestured towards the large doors. Kyoya always smiled, politely held the door open, answered each of my questions with no ridicule, and even offered himself and his time as a tutor if I needed. Only as his lips moved and his gestures changed, one aspect remained the same on the boy. Smoothness, not once did he falter or stutter. As a product of a society where speech was forbidden for so many years, my mind, rather than being hardwired for a simple language, has been altered in a sort of de-evolution. As many of my civilization, I could read what others dismiss.

"Princess Marissa," My eyes shifted back towards his own, apparently I had zoned out, "Do you believe you shall attend university here, in Japan, or overseas?" His sudden question caught me off guard. My legs stiffened shifting my body weight to the core, causing my height to fully extend. Black glistened, as if closing off his true self from the entire world, not even I could read his eyes.

"I have yet to decide." I answered truthfully turning my body away from his. A shuffle of garment told me he turned as well. Moment of silence passed us, filling the tiled hall. Not even clamor of a nearby class broke the barrier between us; this side of the school had been used less and less during the days. A deep itch repeatedly intensified at my back, just between my shoulder blades. Glancing back I noticed the male starring me down, his eyes still clouded over, glasses sitting comfortably down his nose. "Why does it matter? I am only a first year." To snap him from his analyzing of me I sent back a sharper than intended question.

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he moved on with his tour. I thought this tour was just going to be my classes, not the school as a whole. As we walked side by side my composure couldn't but help notice his _smoothness…_ Not even the most relaxed person could create such a language with their body. No, he had been trained, trained to remain calm and to be the one trodden upon. Only once I reached his eyes did I realize I had been starring, and he had noticed my intense gaze.

With another small chuckle Kyoya haltered, turning to face me. He bent down my height, and smiled, now eye level with me. "Is there something you want?" His question cut through me harshly. This was a different level of language, not even smooth, but rather _devious_. A smirk gleamed from eyes, despite the face's attempts to be sincere.

"You could quit the painted face." A sneer escaped my normally well-filtered lips. I pulled my back up more, forcing my height up in vain. Though I could gain another inch the boy stood fully before me, aggravating my shortened limbs to a great deal. Not even when approached offensively did he differ from his soft, smooth smile. Another pit grew in my stomach as I realized I may have emotionally harmed the boy. No matter how much he bothered me that didn't matter. I still was a… Princess, after all. "Ahh, I apologize, Ootori-senpai. Getting used to-"

"You are an interesting one." Kyoya slipped the words between mine right as a chiming bell rung five times in a mellow sort of tone. My eyes cast towards the location of the sound, merely to find none. Oblivious to my dismay the lean male turned towards me, holding the black clipboard every so closely to his torso, in explanation. "The five bells mean that lunch break has started. You have an hour long lunch to do as you please." He turned, ready to leave me behind as the top student worked his way down the hallways.

I stood contemplating my choices, knowing that Ritsu would be looking for me, but also wishing for a moment of solitude in this new havoc. Before I could think much more on the subject the same voice that had been entrancing my ears all morning spoke up from down the lone hall. "And Princess Marissa, you may wish to step carefully around this school with words. Though Japanese is not your first language, you can understand every bit of us." Ootori-senpai left my sight with this last warning, word of advice? Frankly I was unsure with the reason of his final statement at the moment.

Despite my conflicted emotions towards the male, and my unsure thoughts of his words, I took unnaturally attentive heed to the gifted comment. Quickly I found myself alone in the hall, nothing I was quiet bothered with. In a small act of rebellion towards the system I walked outdoors, slightly recalling the memory of a garden on campus. Letting my feet guide my way I spaced out slightly, forgetting my location and returning to a place I knew only as home.

"_Mari, you must remember that audible communication is just as important as your body's way of communication." My father consoled me gently, trying to pull a few words from my tightly sealed lips. He squatted down, meeting his worn brown eyes to mine, lifting his right hand slightly, and turning the appendage palm-face to me. In reaction I met his open hand with my own one, allowing our skin to brush against each other in sign of trust. Despite the best of myself I could hardly help to frown. Speech, as Grandfather had explained, could be interpreted, twisted, and darkened in so many ways. The body, however, could only speak the truth. Nothing short of a specialist could ever deceive the real sensors of language. As much as my father bothered me I remained silent shaking my head at his protests. _

So he must be a specialist to be able to hide his intentions so well. My lips parted as a wounded sound of pride escaped in the form of a scoff. Perhaps agreeing to this had been a mistake. Enough people back home could teach me how to defend myself. Why this one, this city, this school? As I rounded a nearby corner, rarely ever paying much attention to what was ahead of me, I heard a quick gasp before feeling another body smash into mine. While the impact had done little damage to me, my dress could speak otherwise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." The boy before me spoke calmly, but with sincerity. His height must barely exceed my own, or perhaps meet my shorten stature, so tiny for a young man. Holding out a helping hand, despite myself I had fallen to the floor, his brown eyes sparkled quiet femininely. But at least they were open. I took his grip graciously, remembering my role as a foreigner and- as annoying as it was- princess. A tray filled with homemade food was spawn across the side walk, soy sauce staining the white tilted cement. The yellow on my skirt had darkened into a muddy color one could expect to find from an aged banana. Turning my attention fully to the boy across me I bowed, giving my own form of apology.

Strangely he reacted surprised, and hesitated to speak again, his thin limbs grabbing hold to fold across his lower chest. "You're dress is ruined." Once he had gotten over the absurdness of the situation the brunette pointed out the obvious calmly.

"So it is." I glanced down once again to quickly survey the damage. Perhaps this would allow me to wear something different for the day. "Doesn't matter much, I'm not one to fancy, well, fancy." I cracked a smile holding my hand out for the male to accept. Rather than having me explain my motives the male accepted my hand, holding it someone what shyly despite the strict calmness about him.

I curtsied, slightly, pulling my dress up with my free hand in a flamingo sort of mannerism. The boy bowed his head deeply catching on the idea of a greeting. I smiled, finding a glimmer of hope with his ability to play along so well. "I apologize," I pulled my hand from his returning it to my side. "for often I forget my words, and only actions can explain my thoughts." I sighed lightly feeling an unusual amount of confidence in this person who had just dumped his lunch all over me.

"You are the Princess, aren't you. Only you would use a language as rare as such." He spoke the question as a statement, no doubt in his words. My eyes lifted, head twisting to the side slightly pulling my chin at an acute angle to my neck. This boy was smart, he knew much about the world and showed his intelligence in only one sentence.

"Yes I am. But to be honest, I feel more like a fish out of water here."

"Yeah, I can relate."

Then, suddenly, we both began to chuckle together. Though we just had met, and neither of us knew the other's name, we instantly clicked, quite easily may I add. We spent the good half hour just chatting. I found his name to be Haruhi, a poor student who applied as a scholarship to Ouran. Much of this boy's life was average, of course until he was coaxed- as he put it- into joining the club known as the "Host Club." We just began to walk down the corridor back into the building, for he wished to find some replacement of clothes for me to change into, when a child-like voice called out, almost in whining, to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun! Mori and I were looking _everywhere_ for you! Lunch is almost over too!" echoing from behind us I turned my head slightly, expecting to see a pair of elementary fans of Haruhi's or some sort. (He had explained how some of the club members had many young fans, male and female alike.) Instead I saw a tiny, giggling, blond, sitting profoundly upon the shoulders of a very tall calm blackette. I couldn't but help stare at the spectacle. Both wore high school jackets embellished with the senior emblem, opposed to the blank first and second year jackets. Upon further inspection I noticed the smaller one to be holding a bunny looking toy animal in his arms; as if ridding the shoulders of his peer wasn't frivolous enough.

"Haruhi-kun, who's the pretty girl?" A sharp gasp latter and he continued without giving the poor boy beside me a chance to answer his senior. "And why is her dress ruined!" He proclaimed just as he jumped up from his friend's shoulders- who has yet to acknowledge much around him- and flipped in the air landing directly in front of me, forcing my feet to stubble back in fear of any possible miscalculations. How could such a balmy boy be so trained in the martial arts?

"Mitsukuni, it is rude to frighten a young girl." Finally the tall boy who had been used as a launch pad spoke up in attempt to chastise his fellow senior. I furrowed my brow at the two, once again seeing only opposites working as one. As this Mitsukuni turned to face his friend I turned my hopes to Haruhi to save me from the confusion. Despite my despair and our new company Haruhi remained undaunted. He _had_ explained how he was accustomed to the chaos.

Regaining my voice, mostly from witnessing Haruhi's calm response, I addressed the blabbing blond. "I am Marissa Callieen, a new student here." My voice cut the small one off, almost entrancing the boy. He looked up at me, surprisingly, and giggled taking hold of my hands. As I watched him his brown eyes seemed to glow, allowing me full access to his motives. As annoying his behavior was Mitsukuni was rather adorable up close. A small smile twitched my lips up allowing the boy to speak.

"Well, Princess," The bubbly boy had known I was a princess just by my name? "A girl like you should never be seen in such a messy state. Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" Before I knew what was happening the tall black-haired man who had been behind Mitsukuni only moments before lifted me into the air, careful to keep my skirt closed, and carried me bridal style down after the blond. I glanced over to see the silent Haruhi following close behind. Perhaps he thought it a favor to stick close by.

While contemplating my next move the boy holding me spoke softly, but strongly, to me. "My name is Takashi Morinozuka, everyone calls me Mori-senpai though." My eyes surveyed his expression, not once did he look down at me or even change his line of sight. Assertive, maybe this Mori had a tunnel vision, but overall he was kind. How he held me told enough of that. Could this be the same Mori Ritsu had spoken of?

Before I could call my question in to place we reached a familiar looking set of double doors, and entered the grand music room. "There's got to be an extra dress stored around here, isn't there one Mori?" The small senior began to circle the room, searching for some sort of compensation for my ruined, and extremely expensive, dress. Although we had reached the room safely the one called Mori-senpai held his grip on me quiet strongly. While I was not on the heavy side, quite the opposite actually, the senior had been holding me for quiet a trek, hadn't his arms had enough?

"Mori-senpai?" I shielded my eyes with my long bangs by tilting my head downwards as I called out to him. "You can put me down now." This sudden fluster was rare for me; then again I had never been carried by another man besides family in years. Especially not a man as attractive as this one, I had plenty of reason to be blushing. His stare glanced down sending light shivers down my spine. The man nodded his head before gently placing me on my own feet. As I stood with my own strength his great hands firmly held onto my shoulders holding me into place. Mori-senpai narrowed his eyes as if studying me, and unconsciously moved closer to me.

As black as his eyes were, everything became easier for me to understand. His gaze dropped along with strong hands at the sound of Mitsukuni's triumphant squeal. He and Haruhi appeared holding the small dress, small enough to fit me. How could they have this? And in the same size as mine? My eyes caught the brunette's, his gaze remaining calm and amused. He even seemed slightly happier than before. The dress…?

"Oh, thank you, Mitsukuni-senpai." I bowed, again in my own language, before reaching to accept the dress. As my hands met with the slick material the blond popped up directly in front of me, a serious (or I assume it was an attempt to be serious) expression plastered to his rounded face.

"Mitsukuni-senpai is my father! I am Honey-senpai! Remember that Marissa-chan!" With a giddy giggle the boy hugged his stuffed bunny before skipping away beside Mori-senpai. I merely stuttered an acknowledgement before Haruhi pulled me away from the two seniors. With a light smile the male presented me with a room to change, a small curtained off area with a long mirror and seating stool in the back. From the main room no one would know this to be here. I thanked him graciously before sliding the pale yellow curtain closed. I turned sighing in my new peace of mind.

As I turned towards the mirror I attempted to unzip my dress, quiet in vain. How had I even gotten the thing on this morning? Shaking my head at my own stupidity a voice smashed my thoughts, bringing out a sense of pounding fear.

"Oye, who are you?" I turned, unsure what to expect, to see two identical young men, standing beside each other with crossed arms. I had thought this room to be empty, but the door behind them told me of another entrance to this hidden changing space. "Oh, look, her dress is ruined, Hikaru." One of the redheads addressed the other, lifting his hand pointing to the soiled cloth. "Yes, Kaoru, but why is she in our club dressing room? Only Hikaru ever comes here." Then, the first to speak nudged his brother harshly against his shoulder as sent a harsh stare to his twin.

"Ah, he sent me back here to change after he ruined my dress…" I interrupted the quarreling two and lifted a hand to my lips curiously. Their bodies even spoke in unison, though of course the differences in attitude where obvious, telling the two apart could be challenge without a little study before hand. The one on the left- Hikaru I believe- nodded his head understandingly while the other tilted his head demanding a further explanation. Rather than bother with the formalities, and also just wishing to be rid of this room and the activity, I turned my back, shifting my long hair away from my back. "Could one of you unzip the dress? I can't seem to from behind."

While I blushed madly at Mori-senpai carrying me, having a man undress me had no effect to the pigment of my cheeks. Most likely because I had no care for such silly things, and, because then, I had more innocence than even the blond outside. After a moment of silence one of the two stepped forward and obliged, pulling down my zipper to my waist. "Much thanks." I turned as the two began to walk out of the room, both blushing as red as their hair.

Once my old dress had been folded up neatly into my now budging bag, the poufy thing took up so much room; I stepped out in my new clothes, to be greeted by a full room of males. I stepped back abruptly at the sight; my breath had even been knocked from me. Now, six males stood before me, a new blond added to the batch. They all stood, almost as if been pre-placed, dramatically welcoming me to the room. Their smiles filled my eyes as I gasped trying to regain my grounds.

"Oh we've startled her! Tamaki, I told you she was shy!" Honey-senpai spoke first, rushing from his place to my side. Surprisingly strong the male held onto my wrist, helping my balance as he led me to the conveniently placed couch angled across from the clump of boys. As I sat down the boy climbed up beside me, pushing his doll towards me. "Usachan will protect you, Marissa!" Despite all of his cuteness I couldn't help but feel sincerity to his tone. I clutched the bunny taking in its sweet scent of cakes and strawberries.

Acting as a shadow, Mori-senpai followed behind Honey, standing behind the two of us on the couch while the others stirred. Although he said nothing, the male placed his hand on the couch behind me, his knuckles brushing against my shoulder occasionally. I glanced up, and caught a glance of the mute male. His expression remained hard, but the eyes smiled brightly down at me. I grinned shyly back, feeling safe beside his looming height.

Next the two red haired twins _somehow_ appeared at my other side on the couch, cramming four bodies together on the soft sofa. They spoke in unison ridiculing the blond standing before us. "See Milord, things like these are why you are still single." Both lifted their hands as they laughed sending the mischievous sound through the room. Then one, only one, glanced down and smirked at me, his green eyes glistening in amusement as he winked light-heartily. The other took no apparent notice of this act as he turned and flashed me a wide smile.

Now only Haruhi and the other blond stood across from us. Unmoved by the situation the brunette turned after waving a goodbye and began to walk away only to be stopped by the other. "Wait, Haruhi, where are you going? Isn't it rude to leave so suddenly?" The male almost seemed to be pleading for his companion to stay. A small giggle escaped my lips as I patted the stuffed animal in my arms. Honey shifted beside me, his arm linked through my own.

"The bell is about to ring, and my class is across campus. I need to go now." Haruhi spoke nonchalantly as he tried to pull away from the grasp of the elder.

"But- but you would leave without introducing your new friend to your father? Daddy's so disappointed!" The blond began a melodramatic display as he held onto the younger's leg forbidding him to move in any way. "Am I an embarrassment to you now?" The junior wailed out as the group around me shuffled accordingly at the humorous scene before them. Another laugh escaped my lips, causing a few to glance down at me. Watching these to was like watching a bad drama. Though I would never have thought that Haruhi went _that way_, nothing of his body language even hinted those emotions. The scene went on before me as the large doors opened, showing two new bodies. Ritsu and Kyoya had entered, joining the facade.

Tamaki, as I believed he was called, held tightly to the smaller boy's waist now, burying his head into his captive's chest. Haruhi let out an agitated sigh, his body relaxing only to stiffen again as he tried to talk his way out of the hold. Light pink flushed, so well hidden, against the white cheeks half covered by blond locks. As the blond hairs swayed with his shaking head the brunette ones above swished for freedom. Both bickered back, lazily one, and overly exuberant the other.

"Tamaki, really, can I just go to class now?"

"No! You're always late to the club meetings and now you disregard me as your father!"

"But you're not-"

"What has the world come to if a father is disregarded by his own child?"

Ritsu made his way around the two and stood beside the couch, looking down at me curiously. Kyoya departed from the redhead, joining the bickering scene before us. Plucking his peer by the ear the tall man pulled the blond away from Haruhi. "Tamika, do you forget your guest?"

At this the male turned, suddenly rejuvenated, and swept his way before me. With such quick blurs my hand became entrapped in his own, the blond kneeling down before my feet as a prince would do in medieval based novels. "Forgive me, Princess, I let myself forget of your company." His voice creamed from a glossy pair of lips, speaking with the utmost formality. A light phase of pink crawled to my cheeks, as the sudden attention caught me off hand. "I wish to welcome you to our club, and to our school, Ouran." He stood, lifting me with him, smiling both with eyes and curved lips, filling an enchantment about my mind.

"Ah, umm, t-thank you. But shouldn't I be headed to class?" A sudden jostle over took me once again; this time the entire cast of club members rushed about in their own ways, fussing over me. All the whirl and I couldn't keep track of my bearings. Voices clamored simultaneously, different pitches and different tones. My body jostled about as the boys surrounding me rushed me from the music room, trotting along so easily while I only barely regained my balance.

This was the Host club? From the corner of my eye I could see the brilliant red of Ritsu's mane. He followed, though kept a reasonable distance, until one by one, each of the members broke away to reach their own classes. Soon enough only us two remained. No words passed between us, just a few glances and smirks. We stopped, before our classes, and clasped our hands together. With his left in my right and his right over my right and his left over my left, we shook once before parting. Our blessing of parting, as I had explained the first day. Perhaps I could give this place a chance.


End file.
